The Discourse of Gods
by moonlight.soul.FIRE
Summary: The Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of royalty and romance. As punishment, they have been sentenced to Earth while the war for Mamodo King is underway. Upon meeting the God of Light, Brago swears to kill all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way. Slight Brago x Sherry
1. Apollo's Punishment

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_(This story takes place shortly after Zofis is defeated.)_

…

"You have committed a great injustice to the delicate balance of law among the Gods, New Apollo."

A girl, small and tan, wrinkled her brow at the Olympians before her.

"Classical Apollo, a male, has been defeated by you, a female. You have caused tremors among the legacy of The God of Light."

"I realize my crime, Father Zeus, but my worthiness as a God has been proven as I defeated Apollo in his most glorious state. I believe that I rightfully deserve to wear his laurel wreath with pride. I have brought beautiful light, music and healing among Olympus."

"While your domination over Classic Apollo was indeed worthy to transcend your mortal being, your rendezvous with Hades and Aphrodite has damned you."

"What, may I inquire, father, is this rendezvous you speak of?"

"Hades, ruler of the underworld, and my brother, has fallen deeply in love with you while being betrothed to Persephone. Your gentle light creates such bountiful harvest that he as a god of darkness succumbed to mortal urges and wished to pursue you. Is it accurate that your infatuation for him is mutual?"

"I am the God of Truth, father. I do love him in return."

"As does Aphrodite. She has, as well, arisen discourse rivaling that of Eris's. She too has fallen in love with your harvest, thus shamelessly attempting to seduce Hades. You have all made a mockery of the Gods."

"Please have mercy on the three of us, father."

"You are damned by your succession as a woman. Hades is damned by his abandon of the underworld to pursue you. Aphrodite is damned by the chaotic ramifications of her actions. All three of you will be sentenced to the mortal world of Mamodos where you will inhabit human forms in the midst of the battle for kingship. If any of you live to see the last mortal mamodo become king, then you may take your place back in Olympus. If any of you have your books burned, you relinquish your immortality to who defeated you, thus stripped of your divine powers and sentenced to the mamodo world as a mortal. Do you understand, child?"

"I do, father Zeus."

"I shall gift you three with your corresponding weapons so that fragments of your power may be used beyond your mortal spell books. You your golden bow, Hades his key to the underworld, and Aphrodite her mirror."

Apollo dropped to one knee and bowed her snowy-white head at her father's compassion.

"I thank you father, and I dutifully apologize."

Zeus looked down at the girl and polished a lightning bolt in between his callous fingers.

"You must bring pride back to the name of Apollo. I will be sending monsters straight from the depths of Tartarus to hunt all three of you. Prove that you are worthy and defeat all of them, my child."

"Yes, father."

She closed her golden eyes and placed her forehead on the flat cap of her knee. With a swift flick of is hand, Zeus thrust a thunderbolt through Apollo's body, sending her down to the mortal world among mamodos and humans. With both hands raised, Hades and Aphrodite were too casted down from their residing positions to Earth in a fantastic clap of light.

…

Apollo woke looking straight up at a tearful sky, a cold puddle partially submerging her body.

Her body.

It felt heavy, as if she were wearing forty layers of Ares's armor. It felt weak, but familiar; it was her body before she had conquered Classic Apollo. The shape was not at all altered, but she could feel that her power was no longer infinite. She could feel the cool metal of her arm gauntlet; so her father had blessed her to still draw arrows of light, not leaving her completely useless. With her gauntlet she could summon her golden bow as Zeus had promised her.

She strained to raise her gauntlet-dressed arm, but could not even twitch her little fingers. Her breath became labored as she struggled to turn her head to gather her surroundings; the rain darkened everything, but she could gather that she was resting in the middle of a deserted boulevard with the uneven stones prodding at her tender back. Beside her shoulder she could make out her mortal spell book: amber fabric with gold-leaf garnishes and an imprinted lyre on the spine. Even in the rain, its beauty was not tarnished. With a grunt she struggled to shift her arm towards the book, though it fervently denied her the movement. She sighed and turned her head back to the sky, hoping to see her father's handiwork as she muttered a small prayer.

"Are you alright?"

The voice startled her as a loud roar of thunder threaded across the dim skyline. The figure was shaking, as she could no longer keep her vision steady. Before exhaustion overwhelmed her body, a pair of ruby eyes locked with hers and two large, but kind hands cradled her out of the rising puddle.

…

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well well, this is the first chapter. I hope to hear reviews or see some follows,_

_please let me know what you think!_


	2. Demitre of The Humans

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_**Flashback**:_

_"Are you alright?"_

_The voice startled her as a loud roar of thunder threaded across the dim skyline. The figure was shaking, as she could no longer keep her vision steady. Before exhaustion overwhelmed her body, a pair of ruby eyes locked with hers and two large, but kind hands cradled her out of the rising puddle._

…

The second time she opened her eyes she was tucked under a slew of blankets, a soft, glossy dress covering her now dry figure. Though delighted by the beautiful architecture that lay before her, her missing gauntlet agitated her. Not to mention she was stripped of her armor, what mortal dared to undress a God such as her?

She received her answer as a tall, brooding figure entered the room.

"Good, you're awake."

His voice was a gentle baritone, and dripped sweetly across the uncomfortably large room. He had the same blood-red eyes that had rescued her from the rain, though they were partially hidden by his raven-tinted tresses. Apollo tugged at the nightgown that caressed her skin,

"What have you done with my armor, and my book?"

The man had to admit that he was surprised by her voice: it was deep and authoritative, not at all afraid that she was residing in a stranger's house in a very vulnerable position. She sat up with rising strength, adjusting to a more comfortable posture.

"I will not repeat myself." The man flashed a charming smile and took four steps closer to the girl, she was ballsy, that was for certain.

"I am Demitre," he stated evenly. The girl swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood on the cool wooden floor.

"I did not ask for your name, mortal." Her eyes darted around the room in search for her gauntlet, falling on a large vanity mirror. She paused at the sight of her human form.

It was really no different from her God form; but her skin no longer had a soft glow, her eyes had dyed a rich purple with a slice of gold to signal her diluted powers, she looked so small and childish without her laurel wreath and battle armor. In the thin nightdress she felt simple. Only her gold bands that clamped around her muscular bicep and ankle gave her relief from total exposure.

"Return my attire," she ordered with crossed arms. Demitre exited the room briefly before returning with her items, to which she eagerly snatched from his fair hands. Undeterred by nudity she proceeded to undress in front of him.

Out of respect he turned his head until she was finished readjusting her armor. As she threw her opaque white scarf over her shoulders the tinkling of metal could be heard against the polished floor. She looked down to see-

Her eyes widened in horror.

The Key of Hades.

_Could he..._

But Demitre surely could not be Hades, the three of them were sentenced to be mamodo, and he did not have the aura of a warrior. He was a human, thin and frail. He bent down and picked up the key, tracing it against his fingers. It was adorned with intricate carvings, and was a rustic ebony shade. Yet another smile lifted his cheeks.

"May I keep this," he asked casually. Her white eyebrows dug down and blurred her vision, her lips twisting into an ugly scowl. How dare he ask to possess the prized possession of Hades, God of the Underworld. She opened her mouth to retort, but he already had it slung across a black chain, hanging peacefully at the bottom of his sternum. He opened her spell book, carefully tracing each page with his eyes, though completely unfamiliar to its language. Apollo was mortified to find that she as well could not decipher its writing. Demitre noticed her sudden closeness to his hands, and took advantage of her preoccupation by grabbing a strand of her short, ivory hair.

It was smooth, like a string of pure silk. She retracted her head back in response to his advance, anger and terror stretching across her freckled face. Her plum eyes narrowed; ready to cut the man's life short with a simple twist of her hand for daring to touch the God Apollo. But something about the easiness in his posture immobilized the clenched fist at her side. He looked at the book again before turning his focus towards her.

"You're one of those mamodo, aren't you?"

She scoffed at his implications.

"Don't be foolish. I am a God, cursed to walk this mortal world in this useless body until I prove myself worthy or returning to Olympus." He seemed faintly interested in her explanation. She continued,

"I am to defeat whatever monsters inhabit your lands, and I am to last long enough to see who is crowned mamodo king, then I may return to my rightful place as Apollo, the God of Light, of Healing and of Music."

"So you are the God, Apollo?"

"Did you not hear my previous statement, mortal?"

He clicked his tongue playfully,

"I doubt that is the tone you should give to your rescuer." She huffed at his smug features, though he was right. He looked eerily comfortable holding her book, and completely natural with The Key of Hades around his neck, perhaps he could be of use to her—even if he did just appear to be a lowly human.

"You may accompany me on my journey if you do not interfere, mortal."

"Demitre," he corrected. Her jaw clenched audibly.

"Fine," she spat, "Where are we residing right now, Demitre of the humans?" He chuckled at her poised address.

"France." He watched as her brow scrunched in frustration.

"Father Zeus most likely wants me to return to Delphi for my temple. Perhaps one of my priestesses will be there to aid me."

"Would you prefer to arrive by jet or-"

"Well cannot simply just fly to Greece by your lazy vehicles, I must defeat the prisoners of Tartarus en route," she snapped. He was unaffected by her hostility.

"I must test the limits that father has placed upon me." Demitre nodded and slowly ambled out of the room, gesturing for her to follow.

"With the amount of mamodo around eager to burn books, I'm sure we'll find a battle for you quickly."

"You do realize what trials you have placed before you, don't you?" She looked up at his temperate face and tightened her lips. He glanced down at her and smirked,

"I have an idea," he stated plainly.

…

He was right; a couple miles of strolling out past his estate, Demtire and Apollo encountered a human-mamodo pair. They exuded a decent amount of vigor, conquest gleaming in their eyes. Demitre opened her book to decode the writing, unfazed by his own ignorance.

Apollo halted him by raising her right arm, marveling at the gold gauntlet that curved against her skin. A small glow budded from her hand as a bow materialized, she firmly grasped it and transferred it to her left hand—not before tracing each intricately carved crevice with her tan fingers. She readied her weapon and pulled her right arm back as if drawing a bow. Suddenly, rays of light ribboned around her arm, pulsating restlessly like a hoard of droning bees. She released as if firing an arrow, the light shooting from her arm towards her opponent, hitting the mamodo's book square in the center.

Perfect shot, she thought. Her aim luckily had not been compromised in her human form. The book fell from the holder's arms and crackled as the fire from Apollo's light consumed its dry pages. As the mamodo wasted away, the human fled from her terrifying presence. She smirked, not before falling to her knees with her body weight resting on her bow. Demitre kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was panting and shaking, her skin sweating feverishly.

"You must still be ill from that storm, I'll carry you." Before she could protest, she was across his back with his hands pulling her frame against his own. She let the bow shatter into a flash of light back into her gauntlet, her breath warm against his neck.

"I will," she gasped, "repay this debt…" her voice trailed off tiredly, "Demitre."

…

**_Author's Note_**_:_

_Wooooo, stay tuned for next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy._

_Rate and review, pleeeaaase._


	3. Book Wielder

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_**Flashback**:_

_"I will," she gasped, "repay this debt…" her voice trailed off tiredly, "Demitre."_

…

She cursed herself for blacking out yet again. Was her human form truly this weak, how useless to possess such a delicate female body. She woke to find that his arms were clasped protectively around her waist, his head resting firmly on her broad, muscular shoulder against the fabric of her scarf. Something in her human body caused a rush of blood to accumulate in her cheeks; she brusquely unclasped his hands and stood to take in their surroundings. Behind her she could hear him yawn. Without looking at him, she warned,

"Do not embrace me in that manner. I am a God, not your lover." She could hear him chuckle,

"As you wish, Apollo."

She turned her head to see nothing but trees and darkness, with a wall of rocks behind them. The sunlight was dimming, leaving only strands of orange creeping through the trees. It was already nearing nightfall; damn her weak body and its innate desire for rest. She glanced at the cliff behind them; perhaps it would be beneficial to climb it for a better scope of the land. But a flicker of movement caught her eyes as a rather large rock began tumbling down,

Straight for Demitre.

He was fixated on the words printed within her book, so much so that he did not hear the boulder falling overhead. Apollo's eyes widened as an unnatural emotion took hold of her body. She rushed for the human and in one swift movement, had him in her arms, evading the stone's ruthless descent. His own eyes widened at her inhuman strength, and naturally at the rock that nearly crushed him. She set him down with her vision glued to the cliff. She watched as a large, stocky figure shimmied down for them.

"Sisyphus," she muttered with her nose wrinkled in disgust. Demitre followed her gaze.

"Cursed to push a stone up a cliff only to have it roll back down-"

"-eternally repeating a cycle of futile labor," she finished. The aforementioned prisoner set foot on the forest floor, leering angrily at the two before him. He growled ferociously. Apollo held her arm protectively over Demitre, though she could not gather why she was showing such compassion for a mere human.

She quickly summoned her bow and shot an arrow at the fallen king, only to have him wince in pain and stagger towards the two of them.

Something primal exploded within Apollo; she lunged forwards at him and struck him across the head with her bow, leaving him dazed. She twisted and kicked his jaw, knocking him against the cliff wall. She gathered a ball of light in her hand and shoved in into his ribs, satisfied when she earned a guttural groan of agony from the king. He pushed the girl off of him and raised his arm to grab at Demitre, only to meet Apollo's fist against his nose. His face illuminated with a vibrant gold sheen, and before Apollo could turn around to identify the light she heard Demitre call out,

"Forest of Apollo." A warm sensation entered Apollo's body as her entire figure lit up like a wavering candle. Beside her the forms of deer, wolves, along with the rest of her sacred animals materialized comprised completely of light. They seemed to rise from the dipping sunlight as well as just miraculously appear, staring into Sisyphus with blood thirty glares. Before Apollo could glance behind her at Demitre, the animals had consumed Sisyphus and diminished out of vision. She watched as the king withered under their gnashing teeth and claws, the ruby-eyed boy strolling up beside her. She finally brought her violet-gold irises towards him; for once he was not smiling, and was rather austere in appearance. He held the tip of the book's page firmly between his index finger and thumb.

"So this…" he paused, "is the power of Apollo." He was slightly shaking, his voice human and weak. Apollo shoved her tongue to the roof of her mouth before her color bleached.

"You are my book wielder," she affirmed quietly. He looked down at her with an almost unreadable expression, his mouth partially open.

It was right then and there, Demitre truly realized what sort of path he had taken, what fate had been chosen for them, the blood contract they had both unwillingly agreed to.

Only the shivering exhales from the both of them floated in the freshly dark forest.

…

_**Author's Note:**_

_Short chapter, but next we will introduce Brago and Sherry! Exciting, yes!_


	4. Brago's Intrigue

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_**Flashback**:_

_"So this…" he paused, "is the power of Apollo." He was slightly shaking, his voice human and weak. Apollo shoved her tongue to the roof of her mouth before her color bleached._

_"You are my book wielder," she affirmed quietly. He looked down at her with an almost unreadable expression, his mouth partially open._

_It was right then and there, Demitre truly realized what sort of path he had taken, what fate had been chosen for them, the blood contract they had both unwillingly agreed to._

_Only the shivering exhales from the both of them floated in the freshly dark forest._

…

They had defeated Zofis, their most troublesome enemy to date.

The sweetness of victory was fleeting and ultimately bitter, for Brago and Sherry still had a long journey ahead of them in quest for the mamodo crown.

Oddly, though mountains of hardships still rested before of them, they were content, peaceful even. They returned to France to rest at Sherry's villa, though both were admittedly keen on returning to the battlefield.

"Brago, there is a man running towards us."

"That means nothing to me, Sherry. Let's just keep moving for larger prey."

"There's no way to avoid confrontation with him, he looks hysterical."

"Then he's weak," he grumbled impatiently. Sherry glared down at her counterpart, though mostly unaffected by his coldness.

"Perhaps he's running from something worth fighting," she mused. Brago exhaled sharply, but stayed silent. He sped up ahead of her, his hands firmly in his pockets. The man eventually reached them, sweat pooling down his face like a waterfall of tears. He stuttered and mumbled with panting breaths before finally uttering,

"There's," he panted, " a-a mamodo that doesn't even need to a-assistance of a book to cast sp-spells!"

For a moment, Sherry could have sworn that Brago raised his eyebrow in interest.

That was the sort of prey he was searching for.

"You," Brago ordered curtly, "point us in the direction of this mamodo."

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Ehh, sorry I was screwing up with the chapters. My terrible carelessness._

_Blegh, anyway it is fixed!_


	5. The Fateful Meeting

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_**Flashback**:_

"You," Brago ordered curtly, "point us in the direction of this mamodo."

...

"Just so that you do not misunderstand our arrangement, you are merely my book wielder, not my master." He did not respond, but smiled contentedly, earning an agitated series of blinks from her end.

"And that key," she began, "that is not yours." She held a strong determination in her posture, "that is the Key of Hades." He stopped walking and tilted his head at her statement.

"Then Hades is a mortal mamodo as well?" His voice varied but settled for a tone of incredulity, however Apollo mistook it for amusement.

"Did you not witness my power beforehand, human? Do not underestimate that key, nor the power of Hades."

"Demitre," he corrected automatically. "You speak very highly of Hades." Her face revealed a line of pink, going unnoticed by her book wielder. He placed the key in her hands and asked, "so why were you sent down to Earth during the battle for Mamodo King?"

The key felt cool in her hand, but the pulsating power of the underworld burned her golden fingertips. She gripped the key tighter and turned to stand parallel to him.

"Hades, Aphrodite and I, Apollo have committed crimes against the Olympic name. We have been sent here to redeem ourselves."

"What, may I ask, was your crime?"

"As you probably are aware, Apollo was originally a male God. I succeeded the previous Apollo by defeating him in battle. I gained the Laurels of Victory, but I sent tremors across Mount Olympus by slandering the name of Apollo by altering his gender. It is the same as traveling back in time and changing a single event, thus rearranging the entire course of history."

"And Aphrodite?"

"Aphrodite has caused more discourse than Eris, even Chaos himself. She needs no explanation, as your human imagination could probably feather its own details."

"And Hades?" He felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her as her visage broke away from his own. She shuffled towards him, keeping a distance as her arm outstretched towards his lax hand. He held out his palm and felt the Key of Hades drop against his fingers.

"Keep this safe." She spun around and continued east. After a few minutes of truly uncomfortable silence she asked, "How are you familiar with the battle of mortal Mamodos?"

She shifted her head back at him, only to find that he was lifting the lip of his metallic shirt.

"Call it a hunch," he said as her stoic eyes rested on the particularly large scar across his abdomen. It wasn't fresh, not entirely healed but not profusely bleeding. She pushed her tongue against her teeth and held a firm hand aimed at his stomach, her gauntlet buzzing like an old flashlight. Demitre felt a blanket of serenity flood his body, tickling the nerves across his abdomen. He looked down to find his wound being stitched together by skillful threads of light. With an inaudible gasp he turned his attention back on his mamodo.

"I am the God of Healing," she stated simply. Her uncharacteristically demure voice suddenly grew harsh, "but that is the most I can heal of you. Don't injure yourself any worse than that, or I shall let you perish." Before she could utter the last of her sentence with the same stability as before, Demitre had her wrapped securely in his arms.

Apollo was quick to push him away, though his smile was warm and comforting.

"I shall owe my life to you, I will ensure that you take your rightful place as The God of Light."

"You will be rewarded handsomely if you uphold your word."

"I do not need to be rewarded, our meeting was a satisfying enough incentive."

"You are almost as silver-tongued as Adonis."

"Are you implying that I am attractive, Apollo?"

Her face flushed a faint tinge of cherry.

Damn her human reactions, she exhaled crossly.

…

Sherry could sense that Brago was suppressing his intrigue for the mamodo who could apparently use their power without assistance of a book. He was either eager to expose the mamodo as a sham—after all, what sort of being could defy basic wizard logic unless it was merely a trick of smoke and mirrors—or to test his powers against someone powerful enough to disregard their own spell book.

His footsteps quickened, as the aroma of pages and an exceedingly powerful aura overcame his senses. The heavy atmosphere trembled from the earth, sky and air traveled up his leg and around his torso, it warmed him like a second skin.

He could feel the Earth's energy.

This was no mamodo,

This was a monster.

His footsteps faltered, and he held his arm out across his partner.

"Ready yourself, Sherry."

She followed Brago's line of vision to see a blurred pair of figures passing though the forest. When her partner's feet were planted firmly in the ground she roared,

"Gravirei!" A blanket of gravity promptly chained the two figures to the ground, curses bubbling from one of the party members. Sherry and Brago scrambled towards their opponents only to find-

...

"The hell is this?" Brago sneered down at the duo before them: a small—but exceedingly muscular girl—with smooth tan skin and obscenely white hair glared up at him from her humiliating position, while a thin and skeletal male with thick black hair and burning red eyes grunted under the pain of Brago's gravity. He glanced at their book: they were indeed a human-mamodo pair, but their inability to even stand under his weakest spell was truly mortifying.

"This is the team that struck fear into that puny man? How wasteful of a spell. Let's leave, Sherry." He turned his back only to be scolded by the girl.

"Damned heathen! You dare force Apollo, the God of Light to bow in your presence?" Apollo's eyes ignited a raging purple fire. Brago knitted his eyebrows together and turned to the girl,

"Don't delude yourself, you pathetic-" but before Brago finished his biting insult, Apollo had lifted his spell with a gentle flicker of her wrist, her gauntlet glimmering in the fading sunlight. She stood strong and unaffected by his gravity, her expression as still and durable as stone. The cracking of her knuckles echoed in the newly blue dusk, her golden bow emerging like a swarm of lightning bugs, illuminating the dangerous expression she wore on her face.

"You will suffer an eternity of torment, mortal." She drew her extended fingers back, summoning five light arrows aimed at Sherry and Brago.

"Gravierei!" Sherry's command was futile, as the attack collided with a dome of yellow and gold that surrounded the pair, and fizzled weakly as Apollo stood secure with her fingers still ignited by light. Sherry and Brago could no longer afford to hold back.

"Dioga Gurabidon!" Sherry screeched hopefully, but was disheartened when the attack was regrettably fruitless. Apollo released the arrow that emitted from her thumb, shattering Brago's orb of gravity in a mist of gold and violet. Her four fingers still pointed threateningly at them, daring them to try another attack. Sherry could feel her knees shaking, earning a hiss from Brago as he turned to his partner.

"Again, Sherry." But she couldn't even sputter a simple 'Reis.' She fell under the spell of her own gravity, shaking at the wrath that burned in Apollo's eyes. She was terrifying, her fingers steady and glowing brighter with each passing second. Her partner finally stood with a complacent smirk. He closed her book and placed it at his side, letting nature take it's course.

Brago clenched his jaw hard enough to shatter glass;

He refused to be bested by any mamodo.

But something overcame him—the tiniest seed of something sprouting in his being—he almost felt something falsely identified as respect for her.

No, never respect, nothing even remotely near that privilege.

He was impressed—that was a more suitable term—a lowly cockroach such as herself had proven of vague interest for Brago. She would be a pleasurable opponent for a small practice skirmish to get himself back in the groove of fighting. If she didn't need her book to fight, then neither did Brago. He would defeat her squarely, and her demise would be glorious.

"Stand down, Sherry." She made no effort to protest, her staff limp in her hand and her expression still shivering.

Brago sprung forward and endured two of Apollo's light arrows, expecting just a minor pinch and graze of the arm,

But damn did they _hurt_.

The overwhelming sensation of pain for the first time spread through Brago's entire body as if his blood had suddenly sprouted poisonous daggers that yearned to escape the confines of his skin. He hesitated and felt his arms throbbing violently.

They were coated entirely in crimson.

She still held her index finger and middle finger against the bow's tension, unwavering and the tiniest bit smug. He could feel his breath grow thick, but refused to back down. He ran forwards with his lame arms flailing behind in effort to kick her, dodging the arrow that escaped her middle finger. He was close enough to make her last shot an uncomfortable gamble, and she ultimately abandoned her bow to let the light from her index spread over her fist, crashing against Brago's ribs in a forceful uppercut.

The last thing he saw was the triumphant shimmer of Apollo's violet-golden eyes leering down at him before his world turned black.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Ehh, sorry I was screwing up with the chapters. My terrible carelessness._

_Blegh, anyway it is fixed!_


	6. Hubris

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_**Flashback**:_

The last thing he saw was the triumphant shimmer of Apollo's violet-golden eyes leering down at him before his world turned black.

...

Damn that troublesome girl, how dare she cause such a ghastly display of weakness of the two of them: immobilizing his blonde counterpart and knocking him out with a simple punch. He woke to see that he was in a foreign bed with both of his arms bandaged from his fingernails to his shoulder. Sherry sat in an elegant chair at his side with a worried expression painted across her face.

"Do not look at me with such pity, Sherry. Where are we?"

Demitre entered quietly and answered his brutish question.

"You are residing in my home for now. Apollo agreed after much begging from your partner to heal your wounds." Brago sent an angry glare towards the blonde maiden.

"How dare you conduct yourself in such a manner, embarrassing the both of us in front of these two-"

"She nearly burned your book, Brago."

Surprisingly he was silenced.

"When you blacked out," Brago grumbled at such a ridiculous accusation of vulnerability, "your book suddenly engulfed in flames. You were fading away, but Demitre persuaded Apollo to extinguish her flames to save you." Despite her explanation, Brago snarled savagely,

"Do not refer to her as the God of Light," he tried to cross his arms, but found that they were grudgingly stationary, "she may not be utterly worthless, but she is not-"

"She _is_ the God of Light," Sherry pressed. "How else do you think that she could have stopped our most powerful attacks without even opening her spell book?"

"Then what is the point of her book?"

Demitre injected himself in the argument, explaining,

"I believe that her book possess her true Divine powers, such as her healing abilities. When Apollo witnessed Sherry weeping over your decaying body, she felt such compassion for your shared relationship, and awakened the second spell that was able to heal you, the Lyre of Healing. But her body was not prepared to endure the spell and she fainted halfway through."

Brago felt disdain towards Sherry's disgraceful display over his dying being, but brought his beady red eyes to Demitre's. He continued,

"She withstood enough exhaustion to ensure that your wounds were predominantly fixed, however. She has agreed—reluctantly—to fully heal you whenever her power is completely restored."

"Do not speak of me when I am out of the room, Demitre. I am fully capable of explaining myself." Brago's eyes grazed behind the tall, thin man to see Apollo, free from any scratch of battle, but pale and sickly.

"Your energy is not up to par, Apollo."

"Do not underestimate me, mor-" she caught her curt response and reworded her exclamation, "Demitre of the humans, I wish to heal him as quickly as possible so that they may depart immediately. We must defeat the demons of Tartarus, and visit my temple." She sat on the bed next to Brago, but he would not allow her to touch him, shifting uselessly away from her extended fingers.

"If you are truly Apollo, then what are you doing here on Earth?"

Sherry called from her chair.

"She, Hades and Aphrodite have brought dishonor to the name of the Gods, she is here to redeem herself."

"How can you be Apollo if you are a woman, when Apollo is in fact a male?"

"I, once a lowly mortal like yourself, have rightfully defeated Classical Apollo, thereby winning his laurels. That is my crime."

"You have become a God by simply beating one in battle?"

"You say 'simply,' as if it were a trivial swordfight."

"If a God were to die in their mortal state here on Earth, would the murderer become the successor?"

"Correct."

"Then I proclaim to you, Apollo, that I, Brago, will defeat you while you reside in this world. I will become the new God of Light."

"You hubris is beyond that of any God in Olympus, mortal Brago."

Brago smirked, his eyes narrowing.

"Consuming your power shall be far more satisfying than any mamodo crown, I will become a God."

"You say this so boldly while your life still rests within my grasp, mortal Brago. As well, what if another mamodo rose to the occasion and killed me before you have a chance to?"

Brago grimaced; he refused to let another mamodo take such infamy.

"You will die by my hand, and my hand only."

"Brave, but useless words coming from a man who cannot even lift his arm to strike me."

Brago struggled to prove her wrong, but it was defenseless against the cool, lavender sheets. Apollo slithered her fingers around his wrist, pulsing waves of restorative energy into his left limb. He could feel the immense numbing pain subside for a flood of ease relaxing his veins. Sweat began to rise from her temple, her breath jagged. She let go of his arm and rose from the bed for the door.

"I will return later to heal your right arm, then you will both leave so that we may part our separate ways." The sound of the heavy embellished door slamming bounced off of the empty mansion walls against the three remaining bodies. Demitre strolled up to Brago's side, red eyes meeting red. He held out his clenched fist at Brago's healed hand and placed a cool piece of metal in his palm. Brago clutched the item, only to see that it was a rather large and eccentric black key.

But as the key lay quiet in his palm, he could hear whispering voices flood his psyche: yelling, screaming, seething, pleading-

"You can hear it too, can't you?" Demitre's accustomed smile had morphed into a frown, staring intently at Brago's astonished face.

"What sort of trickery is this?" He asked carelessly.

"That is the Key of Hades. Apollo seems quite intent on keeping it safe, but when I hold it, all I can hear is conflicting voices pulling me a thousand different directions. Can you make out any single voice?" Brago clasped the key tightly yet again, but found the same result of howls and cries overlapping each other.

"No," he stated evenly. He pondered the metal before realizing, "This is the key to the underworld; these are the voices of the dead." Sherry snatched the key from Brago, but wrinkled her brow, obviously frustrated.

"I don't hear anything."

Brago and Demitre locked eyes, a wave of tension building between them.

...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Both of them are so prideful, it makes for wonderful coversation._


	7. Intertwined Destiny

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_**Flashback**:_

_"That is the Key of Hades. Apollo seems quite intent on keeping it safe, but when I hold it, all I can hear is conflicting voices pulling me a thousand different directions. Can you make out any single voice?" Brago clasped the key tightly yet again, but found the same result of howls and cries overlapping each other._

_"No," he stated evenly. He pondered the metal before realizing, "This is the key to the underworld; these are the voices of the dead." Sherry snatched the key from Brago, but wrinkled her brow, obviously frustrated._

_"I don't hear anything."_

_Brago and Demitre locked eyes, a wave of tension building between them._

...

"Damned mortals, all of you. I told you we are to part ways once I have healed you."

"Apollo, I think it would be more beneficial if we were to travel with them. Brago is, after all, in debt to you for saving his mortal life." Brago rumbled and crossed his newly rehabilitated arms, evidently unenthusiastic. Demitre placed a playful hand on Apollo's shoulder, earning a severe snarl from the diluted God. She buried her tense lips under her white scarf and glared at the three before her.

Demitre was her book wielder, she really couldn't decline for he held her true supremacy in his hands, not to mention the Key of Hades. The other two on the other hand…

"If you are to accompany us, then you shall do as I say. We are to travel first to Greece to visit my temple to try and make sense of this lunacy." Brago intervened forcefully,

"It would be better to travel to Japan. There resides Zatch Bell and his hoard of allies, not to mention numerous other mamodo that I must defeat. You said that you had to outlast the battle for kingship, then I must first become king before we go to your temple. As king I will kill you at your temple to gain my spot as God once you reclaim your true form." Apollo scowled at him, but did not refute his logic—though explicitly morbid. Sherry stepped forwards,

"I can call for us a private jet-"

"No," grumbled Apollo. "If we are to travel by anything, we shall do so by my chariot. I must defeat father Zeus's banished prisoners once they appear."

"Then called your damned chariot already." Apollo faltered with a disconcerted huff.

"That is designated to my divine powers, therefor I cannot call The Chariot of Helios until the spell book presents it. Until then, we travel by foot. You are welcome to fly back to Japan yourself if you are not up to the voyage." Brago took an aggressive step forward,

"Don't be foolish, I will not allow you to be slain by any other mamodo."

If she were to be defeated by anyone else, then they had caught her off guard, and he refused to have her defeated in such an undignified manner.

"We are familiar with traveling by foot until you are able to summon your chariot. Do not undervalue us."

Apollo glowered at Brago before venturing back through the forest.

Demitre glanced at the blond maiden, a pleasant smile tugging at his lips.

Sherry flushed a light pink.

…

"Ki-yo!" Zatch latched on to his partner's sleeve.

"K-i-i-i-i-y-o-o-o!" Kiyo was—trying—to fix himself for school, for he had a test that morning, though his little mamodo friend was rather eager to keep him from preparing—not for any test, but the simple task of getting dressed.

"Kiyo!" Zatch cried again, his Vulcan 300 in his left hand and Kiyo's stretching shirt in his right. "Can I go with you to school to-"

"No, Zatch," his friend returned strictly. "You can go shopping with my mother for groceries, and then I can hang out with you when I come back, okay?" Zatch's theatrical tears subsided at the mention of grocery shopping; perhaps he could get a whole cartful of yellowtail tuna!

"Okay, Kiyo!"

Well that was easy enough.

Kiyo sprinted out the door before Zatch had a chance to change his mind, thanking Kami that he was thoroughly distracted by Vulcan 300's arm falling off.

…

Tio held the mirror in her hands; it was adorned with carvings of a stunning nude female, intertwining myrtle leaves, and doves flying overhead. As she held it, a peculiar tingling spread across her fingers, it was strange. It was lovely, despite its bizarre impression, and it looked like something Sherry might possess. Rich, beautiful, with just an air of obscurity to it. She looked through to glass expecting to find another dimension or something of the sort, but was merely faced with her own reflection.

"Tio! Hello!" Tio nearly dropped the mirror, startled by Zatch's ecstatic voice.

"Where's Megumi, Tio?" She hid the mirror behind her back.

"She's working right now, you know, idol things." Her voice was a bit shaky, suspicious even.

_Bring her to me…_

Zatch cocked his head.

"Did you say something Tio?" Tio herself was taken back by the sudden voice.

"No-"

_Bring… Bring Apollo to me…_

Tio and Zatch froze in place. The voice was so endearing, so fair like the seductive persuasions of an attractive woman.

_You wish… you yearn to bring me Apollo._

Zatch and Tio seemed hypnotized; she pulled the mirror from behind her back and held it between them. It glowed a soft rose color, the voice still crooning in their ears. Once snapped from the clutches of her honey-like words, they stared at each other.

"What magic do you suppose this is?"

"Who is Apollo?"

Tio studied the mirror.

"You don't suppose it means the Greek God, do you?"

"Greek God?" Zatch innocently twisted his head, Tio sighed.

"Honestly, Zatch, don't you pay attention in school? We should bring this to Kiyo, maybe he can help."

Somewhere in a land far away from Japan, a small girl smirked at the mirror in her hands, the pink glimmer diminishing.

_We will meet soon, _

_Apollo._

_**Author's Note:**_

_Now we're getting somewhere. _

_Stay tuned for next week,_

_let me know what you think! _


	8. The Mirror

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_**Flashback**:_

_We will meet soon, _

_Apollo._

_..._

It was rather uncomfortable to be walking so close to Apollo's book wielder.

Her hiatus in France had rekindled her human emotions,

Including the hard realization of attraction.

And boy, was Demitre _attractive_.

His stylish black hair, the striking red of his irises, his lean frame, the easiness he held in such a humble smile.

What loutish thoughts for a lady such as her to possess!

They strolled side by side while Brago and Apollo silently struggled for leadership ahead of them, unconsciously taking a step further than the other to pronounce their own authority. A bubbling stream of chuckles spilled from Demitre's mouth, his smile directing from the two mamodos to Sherry.

"It's admirable, your relationship with Brago. He seems quite fond of you, though I can clearly see why." Her face stung a painful blush. Her relationship with Brago was not of that sort at all; they were the tools of each other for the mutual gain of power.

Though now she was not to make him just king, but a God. The man beside her—though unfathomably attractive—was her greatest enemy.

"It isn't-" she was cut short by a sharp chain of profanities.

"Curse these mortal limits!" Apollo was snapping her hand, the gauntlet's gleaming light fading in and out.

"I call for the Chariot of Helios!" She flexed her hand again, only to have sparks of energy tickle up her arm and subside immediately. She groaned impatiently. Brago crossed his arms.

"You don't even have enough power to summon a fellow God?"

"Helios is a Titan, not an Olympian! His ancient power surpasses my own divine ability, wretched mortal! Do you wish for me to paralyze your limbs once again?"

"Useless girl, the Olympians overthrew the Titans. You should already be aware of this."

"Do not mock me, pathetic human. Helios is the embodiment of the sun. Do you believe it is genuinely that easy to summon the sun right here in my grasp?"

"We just need his chariot, not the entire star, you incompetent God."

"Heretic being! You dare speak such vile words in the presence of Apollo, God of Light? I shall send your book straight to the depths of Tartarus, where armies of spiders may tear apart your flesh, and lay their offspring within your organs so that their children may feast on your rotting bones!"

Sherry's face turned a disturbed shade of blue, along with Demitre's.

Apollo proved to be an extremely violent individual, especially after meeting Brago. He truly brought out an explosive anger from the girl with his quick to wit comments.

The gravity-inclined mamodo scoffed at her threat and continued ahead of her.

"If Zeus freed the prisoners of Tartarus, then Helios should have been released as well, you imbecile!" Apollo stopped, but did not return Brago's yell, she just stared at her gauntlet, angered by her lack of power. He was right after all, if the Titans were freed as well, then Helios had to be within distance. She looked at the sky to see the sun resting at zenith. Could Helios truly be pulling the sun right before her, could she call for him, expecting him to come?

…

Kiyo scanned the mirror, frustrated by Zatch and Tio intruding on his seldom-quiet lunch period, and frustrated by the ordinary piece of vanity that rested in his hand.

It was a mirror, nothing more. So why had the two childish mamodo made such an ordeal for him to inspect it?

He sighed, wishing for the presence of Megumi; she was the only person who brought him sanity when confronted with the shenanigans of mamodo and mamodo-related issues.

Before he could blink twice, the idol stood before him, radiant and confused in her extravagant gown.

"Huh? Kiyo?" She looked down at the schoolboy, exchanging baffled eyebrow twitches.

Kiyo opened his mouth to utter a perplexed cry, the mirror had sucked the four of them through its glittering glass, vanishing along with them.

_You will… bring me Apollo…_

…

Brago stomped behind Apollo—who was well past irate, and nearing the path to enraged—and muttered at the girl's ineptness.

"You cannot even muster one horse and carriage of Helios, though he is right before you?"

"That is not Helios!" Apollo snapped, pointing at the sky. "Helios would not be this tame if he had been release from his shackles. Zeus must have kept the Titans chained so that the three of us are unable to call for their help on our journey!"

"Then are you even able to uproot him if he is still in Tartarus? Or has this all been in vain?"

"I do not need to free him from his chains to assemble one of his chariots. I just need the approval of his power." She turned and pointed to the amber book that rested coolly in Demitre's hands. "And I cannot do that until the spell is enacted!" She was dangerously close to clubbing him with her weapon, but held back at the passion in his eyes.

That passion was so familiar, much like-

She straightened her back and took a step back from Brago, only to be knocked further away by a spiraling portal that emerged between them.

From the torn fabric of time and space fell Zatch, Kiyo, Tio and Megumi.

Her eyes glowered at their sudden appearance, but they almost broke from their sockets as a mirror dropped casually into Kiyo's hands.

"That mirror," she mumbled. Brago directed his attention to the object, unimpressed by her intrigue over it.

"Where did you get that mirror," she barked. In effort to hurry their explanation, she held four fingers up against the bow, her entire arm up to the neck comprised of energy.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Stay tuned for next week,_

_let me know what you think! _


	9. Hermes

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_**Flashback**:_

_"That mirror," she mumbled. Brago directed his attention to the object, unimpressed by her intrigue over it._

_"Where did you get that mirror," she barked. In effort to hurry their explanation, she held four fingers up against the bow, her entire arm up to the neck comprised of energy._

_..._

After a novel of soothing words from Demitre, Apollo lowered her weapon, a vein still prominent in her temple at the mirror that was clutched against Kiyo's person.

"I found it," Tio confessed. "It told me that we must bring her Apollo."

Apollo's pupils enlarged, her teeth grinding noisily.

"I am Apollo, the God of Light," she thundered.

The mirror glowed a fierce pink, droning loudly at the announcement of said God.

Apollo took the mirror and inspected it. It looked like Aphrodite's mirror, but something about it was amiss, its composition was not her true influence. Another God's handiwork was evident among Aphrodite's.

"Hermes," she spat viciously. She hurled the mirror at the ground and stepped on it, further shattering its beauty. The debris trembled and groaned under her foot. In an instant, a partially nude male ascended before Apollo; he had a flowing strip of ivory fabric wrapped around his hips, and small wings sprouting from his ankles. His curled chestnut hair fluttered as he regained footing in front of his fellow God.

"My my, New Apollo. How low you have descended in your human form."

"If you recall," Apollo bellowed, "your mistress, Aphrodite, has too fallen. As well as Hades. You remember Hades don't you? Your counterpart in the transition of souls?"

"As well as your lover?"

Hermes smirked as Apollo's face blanched in horror. Her associates behind her gasped at the accusation,

To which Hermes took immediate advantage of.

She had not confessed to them the extent of her crime, as well as the crime against Hades.

"So you haven't informed your acquaintances of your trysts?" Apollo connected her human fist against Hermes's chest, falling to one knee from the throbbing pain in her hand while he stood unfazed.

"New Apollo that stands before you has been the subject of infidelity between Hades and Persephone. Her magnificent control of light had created such beautiful landscape from the terra firma, thus inducing poor, weak Hades to commit an act of human sin." He bent down and grabbed at Apollo's neck, pulling her up like a newborn kit.

"My lover, Aphrodite, has unjustly been punished for being her characteristically desirable self. You are the reason for everyone's troubles, New Apollo."

"Damned bird," Apollo flinched when Hermes struck her with his lyre. "Aphrodite has caused more suffering than any apple given by Eris or any war instigated by Ares. She is a nuisance to Mount Oly-" Apollo was not given the chance to finish when Hermes again struck her with his lyre, triggering a flow of blood from her brow and nose. Her audience stood motionless at the revelation that was presented before them, even Demitre could not speak. Hermes raised his weapon again to bludgeon Apollo, only to be blocked by Brago's flexing forearm.

"I don't give a damn if Apollo is the mistress of Hades, you are not to kill her."

Hermes smirked, "Do not fret, lover of New Apollo. Aphrodite has ordered me not to kill her, just to bring her weakened body-"

"No one is to kill her," Brago growled, "except for me." He flung a wild fist at Hermes, who dodged it swiftly. Before he could ready his lyre towards Brago, Apollo had regained her composure and stood between the two, her arms extended. Her left held her golden bow, blocking Hermes, and her right was encased in light, blinding Brago into submission. She drew her hand back and aimed for the trickster God.

"You will suffer the same fate as your predecessor, Prometheus. I will cast you to Tartarus and send my sacred plague of ravens to feast on your liver!" She released her thumb and index finger, firing two arrows of light straight for Hermes. They collided weakly against his bare chest, not even scratching the surface of his toned skin.

"You will have to do better than that, New Apollo." She released the rest of her fingers, two of the three arrows again dropping futile from Hermes's golden body.

However, the final arrow pierced his perfect skin, lodging straight into his heart. He recoiled from the burning agony that overcame his body, Brago inwardly shivered as he felt tremors of the memorable sensation while watching Hermes fall in pain. Apollo stood over the messenger, and smacked him over the head with her metallic bow. In a flash, Hermes vanished, clutching his bleeding chest.

"I-is he dead?" Tio mused quietly.

"No," Apollo assured far too bitterly. "He has willingly fled to the underworld like the snake that he is. I cannot kill him, it would only escalate my crime."

"You loved Hades," Demitre stated, a frown dampening his pale skin.

"I love Hades," Apollo corrected without turning to him. She tightened the grip on her bow and swore. "It is not your business to know fully why I am here. I am here to reclaim my throne as the God of Light, that is all you need to understand, nothing else!" Her voice was breaking as mortal tears swelled in her plum eyes, but pulled back when a large hand rested on her shoulder. She could sense Demitre's presence, though she refused to make eye contact with him.

"That's why you wanted me to keep his key safe. I should've known the way you speak so respectfully of him."

His voice was gentle, that Apollo could not understand how he could be so forgiving of her misconduct. His fingers on her shoulder dug into her scraped skin underneath her silken scarf, and pressed in a manner than was meant to comfort her. She drew from his touch, but to no avail when Demitre pulled her hard against his chest with his arms folding over her weeping head. He pushed her lightly away to direct her blurry eyes towards his own.

"My opinion of you has not changed," he declared without a smile. "I will help you redeem your position as a God."

…

Zatch and the rest surrounded Demitre as he explained the purpose of their quest, intent on every handsome word the expelled from his mouth. Brago trailed slightly ahead on Apollo's heels. The Light God hung her head low, but trudged forward.

Brago was sickened by her shameful exhibition.

"Do not walk with your tail in between your legs. You dare call yourself a divine being with that posture?"

She huffed. "What does it matter to you if I act divine or not? All that is your concern is your proclaimed domination over me."

"I refuse to obliterate you in any sort of weakened state. Victory is not satisfying when it is easily placed in your hands. I will kill you when you are at your most powerful, so pick your pathetic head up and quit feeling sorry for yourself. That is not at all the behavior of a God."

Apollo halted, causing Brago to crash into her tensely wound back. He took a step back but had half a mind to punch her in the skull for displaying such weakness.

She turned her ugly, grimacing face towards his and bared her teeth.

"Don't forget you are still in debt to me. As for your repayment when I take back my throne, I will send you immediately to the darkest depths of the underworld, where every demon will hunt you, beat you, rape you, and strip you of your skin and organs, but I will ensure that you never _ever_ meet the pleasurable mercy of death."

Brago bit his tongue, narrowing his shadowed eyes.

"I am not in debt to you, and I will be the one who makes _you_ suffer. I will become a God, and surpass the mortal power of Mamodo King."

Their faces exchanged sparks of electricity, kindling an illusory atmosphere of black around them.

Their audience watched as the two mamodo conspired to kill the other in the most brutal way possible.

"They're both so scary," Tio shivered.

Demtre shook his head, almost amused by their rivalry. It was a wonder how the God of Light could come to love a God essential married to darkness.

Demitre chewed his lip,

Brago was almost the poster child for darkness.

Could he…?

No, Demitre shook his head, such thoughts are ridiculous.

He asked the blonde woman beside him.

"What do you suppose Hades looks like, Sherry?"

Sherry remained mute with a large cotton lump in her throat.

Because, in her imagination,

Hades as well looked a lot like Brago.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Stay tuned for next week,_

_let me know what you think! _


	10. King Tantalus and a Mistaken Persephone

_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own Zatch/ Gash Bell.

_**Summary**: The three Mamodo Gods Apollo, Hades, and Aphrodite were all encircled in their own battle of mamodo royalty and romance. Brago swore that he would destroy all of them to gain the true power he had been searching for. He did not expect to find something else along the way._

_**Flashback**:_

_"What do you suppose Hades looks like, Sherry?"_

_Sherry remained mute with a large cotton lump in her throat._

_Because, in her imagination,_

_Hades as well looked a lot like Brago._

...

Sometimes Zatch really needed to keep his mouth shut, Kiyo noted. Some things were better left unsaid and some question better left unasked. But this specific question had already been asked and cryptically answered,

Fifteen times.

And once more the voice of Apollo resonated among the group.

"My sin is the imbalance I created between Hades and Persephone."

She was quiet again before finishing her small aside.

"I sullied the beautiful harvest we three once created once I accepted my budding infatuation, my incessant greed."

Initially her voice was cross and rather appalled that a lowly being such as Zatch would even step toe into her private life: the very life that she had just informed the lot of them was none of their business! Too many people already knew more than they needed: it was crossing the line for even Demitre to know of her resolve.

And yet as quickly she let her temper surface, it fizzled into one of blameless annoyance. The more she referred to her past connection with Hades, the softer her face seemed to grow. The cold, austere boulder-face was slowly crumbling for an expression that was almost unreadable. Almost.

Kiyo had not wanted Zatch to cease his repetitive inquiry solely for the fact that it was downright irritating, but rather it was taking it's unsightly toll on the Light God. Every utterance of his mamodo friend's question caused Apollo's shoulders to sag a little lower, her muscles tensing at the innocent tone in Zatch's voice. By the twitch in Zatch's lips, he could gather that he was on the verge of asking the same set of words again, and promptly covered his mouth. Quick thinking and intelligent as always, Kiyo drew their attention from the one sided conversation at hand and redirected to their united, rumbling bellies.

"I think we should search for some food, or a nearby shop." Something within Apollo caused her to snap as if she had been brought hurtling down back to Earth.

"I agree," she said with an unyielding voice, "We're still in the woods, so an eatery is out of the question. But, fruit is nearby." Tio looked around and blinked furiously. Thick brushes of trees and shrubs, all devoid of any flowering fruit or seed, surrounded them: so how could she deduce that nourishment was not too far off?

"How do you know there is fruit close by," Tio asked with the small bit of wariness.

Apollo held her hand shoulder height towards a fat, twisting brute of a tree. Her voice did not feel as though it rang from her, rather it trickled from the low branches of their surrounding plants. Fluttering ribbons of sun dripped through the shallow holes in the leaves, bespeckling her arm like little glowing freckles.

"My light touches everything, and it has combined with the harvest of Hades and Persephone. We three had hand in creating the terrain before you, and I can feel the 'fruits of our labor' so to speak."

Demitre stifled a laugh and brought his book to his lips to chastise himself for interrupting Apollo's sober explanation.

"I'm sorry, Apollo, but did you just make a joke?"

…

Oh there was fruit all right, but they did not anticipate for said fruit to be dangling over a large, formidable pond,

A pond that had a large, formidable man rooted into its waters.

Apollo was aghast that she was able to locate a bit of fruit, but not the monster that was rooted before her.

King Tantalus, and all of his infamous glory, was grasping restlessly at the fruit above him, his sunken eyes forlorn and angry all at once. His wispy fingers twitched for the fruit, but as if mocking him, the branches snapped back up with an airy whip. He grumbled and let his fingers cup his empty stomach, tracing the explicit curves of his ribs and hipbones. He lowered his sinewy arm towards the water for a drink, but the water shied away from his touch, lowering to reveal the constricting vines that ultimately secured him to his fate.

His thin, withdraw face snaked around towards the group that rudely interrupted his pointless attempts at self-preservation.

His face contorted into an expression that could only be vocalized by the bubbling on f the vines beneath him.

"Sacrifice…" they hissed from the water, though much like Apollo, their voice surrounded them like an omnipresent whisper. A small flicker of the foliage perked from the water's surface, wrapping wistfully around Tantalus's fingers.

"Sacrifice… The Mother of Roots… The Daughter of Harvest," they warbled. Tantalus paused as if taking the vine's words into consideration. His sunken eyes lazily rose to glare at the assumed 'Mother of Roots,'

'The Daughter of Harvest,'

_Persephone_.

Apollo's face blanched as Tantalus leered past her,

And aimed a weak arm at the fair French maiden behind her.

"Sherry!"

…

_**Author's Note:**_

_Tantalus was through in Tartarus, because he sacrificed his son and fed him to the other Gods. Demeter (Persephone's mother) was the only one to partake. Therefore, it Tantalus's twisted, hungry mind, he believes that sacrificing Demeter's daughter will break the curse and allow him to quench his thirst and feed his hunger.  
_

_And by association, he believes Sherry looks a lot like Persephone._

_Stay tuned!_


End file.
